


Squishy Toys

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Nick Fury deal with the stress of daily life? Phil finds out and is thoroughly amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squishy Toys

Stopping in front of Nick’s office Phil brought a hand up and knocked on the solid wood door firmly. “Director?” He called out, waiting for a response with the mission file tucked neatly under his arm.  
“Come in!” Turning the door handle he pushed the door open and stepped inside.  
“I brought the files you asked for on pro…” Phil stopped mid sentence and raised an eye brow as his eyes scanned the room.  
“Problem Coulson?”  
“No sir, not at all” he said as he cleared his throat and tried to recall what he was saying as Nick watched with an amused smirk “actually…no never mind. sir, why are there sexual stress balls all over your office?”  
“Do my like fake cocks laying around Coulson?”  
“Not the kind that you spend your day squeezing to relieve stress, no sir” he watched as Nick picked up one of the offending stress balls while he spoke.  
“Andrew says I need to find a way to de-stress, and apparently sex with my super hot boyfriend is not appropriate” Phil covered a laugh with his file, glad it also managed to hide the slight redness that showed up in his cheeks “so deputy director Hill decided to…try something new” he waved a hand around the room towards the stress balls “well, this. And she got a little carried away”  
“Doesn’t she always sir?”  
“Only when she really enjoys the job she’s doing”  
“So…ummmm do you?” He but down on his lip to hold back a laugh when Nick squeezed the stress ball.  
“I like to imagine it is whoever has pissed me off the most for the day. Today’s honor goes to Barton and Romonoff for scaring a junior agent into medical leave, possibly for life”  
“They’re just weeding out the weaker agents” Phil replicated Natasha’s usually excuse for her and Clint’s pranks.  
“With real guns and arrows?”  
“They’re a special duo” Phil shrugged his shoulders as Nick continued to squeeze the ball “so, just Barton?”  
“They’re one in the same” he huffed.  
“True” walking up to the desk Phil picked up one of the darker balls and gave it a test squeeze. “So, how often have you fantasizes about squeezing my junk?”  
“Your…junk, is too important to squeeze” he smirked as he watched Phil  
“Oh really?”  
“Definitely. You finish telling me about what you came here for and I’ll show you”  
“Sir yes sir” he laughed as he pulled the file out from under his arm and opened it.


End file.
